


Ice cream for the Doctor

by feathertail



Category: Doctor Who
Genre: Gen, Ice Cream
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-09
Updated: 2018-04-09
Packaged: 2019-04-20 21:28:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 268
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14269902
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/feathertail/pseuds/feathertail
Summary: First published on Wattpad and fanfiction.net November 3rd 2013





	Ice cream for the Doctor

A strange blue box labelled 'Police Box' faded into existence with a screeching wail. With a loud clunk, it stabilized and the door opened and two figures stepped out, a woman with fiery hair and a man with a tweed jacket, bow tie and boots. The woman spoke first. "Where are we, Doctor?" she asked. The man, presumably the Doctor, fiddled with his bow tie. "A beach. Now, come along, Pond." he answered before striding off. Pond then hurried after him, asking many a question.

The Doctor suddenly cackled in delight, and ran forwards toward a small van which was emitting irritating tinkly noises. "Ice cream, Pond!" he called happily, fishing out a five pound note. After a lot of deliberation he finally chose his cold treat, reverting to his old choice of a regular, old fashioned, traditional '99 Flake.

But before he could do more than pull one of five flakes he had managed to wangle out, he shrieked again. Pond rolled her eyes and took his ice cream as the Doctor ran off toward the sea, laughing maniacally.

He splashed in the waves for around a quarter of an hour, before returning, sodden, to an empty handed Pond. "Amy!" he cried indignantly.

"What?" Amy Pond pulled her innocent face.

"Where's my ice cream?!" he protested, looking hurt.

"I thought it was for me..." Amy said guiltily. The Doctor pulled his puppy dog eyes. "Come on." she said, pulling him back toward the van. "We'll get you a large one this time, with lots of chocolate sauce." He grinned, and raced Amy to the van, laughing madly.

**Author's Note:**

> I'd forgotten how bad my writing was four, five years ago, but for the sake of posterity I'm pulling everything over here...


End file.
